delicious_in_dungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Succubus
Succubi are a type of monster in the manga Delicious in Dungeon. Anatomy and Appearance Succubi typically take on the appearance of what their victim find appealing. It seems that they retain this form even when they die. They are also able to sprout wings and fly, and appear to emit a sweet scent. When full after feeding, they resemble severely bloated versions of the appearance they initially took on. Succubus.png|A succubus, prior to feeding. This particular succubus targeted the elf Marcille. Succubus (fed).png|The same succubus, post-feeding. The succubi that appear in the dungeon are formally known as succubus mosquitoes which are a rare species of insect that feeds their young with milk. Succubi use a needle-like appendage protruding from either their mouth or hand to sting their victims, injecting them with an anesthetic through their saliva that causes extreme pleasure in the victim. The succubi then drain their victims of their vital essences like blood and other bodily fluids. They convert these vital essences into a milk-like substance which they secrete through the anus to feed their larvae. The larvae of succubi resemble mosquito larvae, with segmented abdomens and hair-like protrusions that they use to propel themselves through water. They cannot survive out of water. Behavior and Weaknesses Succubi will take on the appearance of what appeals most to their victim to charm and immobilize them, preventing their victim from attacking them while they drain them of their vital essences. This appearance can be that of someone they find physically attractive, a member of their family, or even what they most desire to be. They appear to be unable to target multiple people at once, hence it is highly recommended to only hunt succubi when there is at least one other person present, such that if one member is immobilized by the succubus the other can attack and kill the monster. It has been stated that it is impossible to win against them in a one on one fight, although in some specific circumstances it has been possible. However, since succubi are physically quite fragile, if one is not immobilized the monster can be defeated fairly easily. In addition, succubi are extremely protective of their young and will prioritize the safety of their larvae over all else. This protectiveness can be exploited by adventurers by throwing the succubi larvae away from the area, thereby drawing the succubi away as well. In folktales, it is said that putting a bowl of milk next to one's pillow will cause a succubus to drink the milk instead of attacking the person for their vital essences. Interestingly, consumption of succubus milk can revive the victims of succubi who have had their essences drained. Also, once the pleasure from the succubi's anesthetic wears off, the bitten area on the victim swells up and becomes very itchy, but the swelling and itching appears to reduce over time. Culinary Usage While succubi themselves are not consumed, their larvae and the secretions they use to feed them are. Their secretions smell and taste much like milk, while their larvae can be prepared and eaten like shrimp. Cooked succubus larva tastes milky and has a springy texture. Succubi secretions and larvae have been used in the following dishes: * Succubus Hot Milk * Succubus and Bicorn Brain Doria Other Succubi are hunted for the anesthetic they secrete as it produces extreme pleasure in their prey. This fluid is refined and sold as succubus medicine for a very high price. In the dungeon on the Island, succubi were thought to have been wiped out, but as of recently there has been at least one encounter with a fairly large colony by the Thordens' party. References }}